


Happy

by TheGreatGame



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Mostly sappy feelings and love, There is just a little smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatGame/pseuds/TheGreatGame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor finds out how happy Jamie is to be with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Sometimes, it seemed like the entire universe was designed for a very special and frustratingly specific purpose- to stop the Doctor from being romantic with Jamie.  
  
The Doctor would take Jamie on a lovely stroll through an alien forest only for them to be arrested for trespassing. He would try to show Jamie the beauty of the cosmos by taking him to a space station, only for them to be slapped in quarantine for not being officially recorded crew. He would plan out a lovely evening filled with dinner, entertainment and dancing, only to find that the planet they were staying on was being invaded.   
  
But some nights, like tonight, everything would go perfectly.  
  
The Doctor and Jamie tumbled into the TARDIS, giggling with flushed faces and huge grins. They had a wonderful day on the planet they had happened to land on. They saw a movie, had a splendid dinner, went out drinking, and even did a little dancing- although the dancing only happened after some of the drinking.  
  
They weren't totally smashed, but they were both leaning on each other as much for balance as well as wanting to be close. Once the TARDIS doors were closed, the Doctor led Jamie to the console, until the human was sandwiched between it and him.  
  
"Did you have a good time tonight, Jamie?" said the Doctor.  
  
Jamie tried to finish laughing. "Oh, aye," he said. "Tonight was wonderful."  
  
"Mmm. Well-" the Doctor wrapped his arms around Jamie and looked into his eyes- "I can think of something to make it even better."  
  
Jamie had a good idea of what that was, and was prepared for the Doctor's lips meeting his. They kissed, a little messily, for a while against the console, their hands searching, caressing, until Jamie gave a wee yelp at the Doctor pressing his hips sharply against his own.  
  
"Och, someone's excited," said Jamie. He rubbed against the stiff bulge pressing against his groin, and the Doctor hummed deep, like a growl. "I swear you get randier with each passing day."  
  
"Only for you, Jamie." The Doctor kissed his forehead. "Only for you."  
  
Soon, the two of them were in their bedroom, in various stages of undress. The Doctor's coat was off and his lower half was bare, his hard-on on display for his lover to see. Jamie, however, still had his shirt and kilt on, but the Doctor was fixing that.  
  
The Doctor pulled open Jamie's shirt and started kissing the exposed flesh of his chest. Jamie moaned, his head leaned back. The Doctor worked his way up Jamie's shoulder, his neck. Finally, the Doctor reached his ear.  
  
"I love you, Jamie," he whispered.  
  
Jamie gasped as the Doctor ran his hands so slowly up his thighs. "D-Doctor…"  
  
The Doctor's hands didn't get that far. They lingered an inch or two away from Jamie's throbbing cock, rubbing and kneading.  
  
"Say it," said the Doctor.  
  
" _Oh_."  
  
The Doctor sucked at Jamie's neck, pressing at all the right spots.  
  
"Say it. For me."  
  
Jamie's groans became higher pitched. The Doctor chuckled. He must be close. The Doctor let one hand move forward, and he slowly, carefully squeezed the Scot's balls. He could feel the shudder move through his lover's body and he relished the moan that he had inspired. He was so hard himself, it was all he could do not to take care of his own arousal. But Jamie would work on that soon, wouldn't he?  
  
" _Say it_."  
  
Then the Doctor heard a soft, low sob. He pulled back to look at Jamie's face and sobered up at the sight of Jamie's eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Jamie looked into the Doctor's eyes with his damp ones.  
  
"I love you too, Doctor."  
  
Jamie's voice cracked, and he finally seemed aware that he was all but crying.  
  
"Oh no. Dammit."  
  
"Jamie?" The Doctor's hearts nearly stopped at the sight of Jamie, his Jamie, about to cry. What could he have done to have this happen? "Oh my word. Jamie, I'm so sorry, I, I, I thought you wanted-"  
  
"Och, Doctor, shut up." Jamie wiped his eyes with one hand and grabbed at one of the Doctor's. "Come on, you were touching right here-"  
  
The Doctor pulled his hand away. He could still feel the damp trace of tears on them. "Jamie, what's wrong? Was, was I being too forward?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"You were never bothered by it before. I thought you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Doctor, please-"  
  
"Jamie, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me, I-"  
  
" _Doctor_!"  
  
The Doctor paused in his ramblings, his hands frozen to his face where they had flown in his worrying. His eyes were shimmering with confusion and unshed tears of his own.  
  
"I'm fine," said Jamie. "Really. There's nothing wrong."  
  
"But why are you crying?"  
  
Jamie blushed and looked down, his eyes searching for anyplace but the Doctor's face. "It's not important."  
  
"It is important!" The Doctor crossed his arms; he was too nervous to put them around Jamie. "Nothing else is happening tonight until you tell me."  
  
"I bet the mood's all but gone anyway," Jamie groaned. He sighed. "I just… tonight went so well. Everything was perfect. I cannae imagine a better evening together."  
  
"So what was wrong with it?"  
  
Jamie scoffed and finally looked at the Doctor. "Nothing! Nothing was wrong! Everything was great and I had one of the best nights of my life, and…" One tear and then another rolled down Jamie's cheeks. "I'm happy."  
  
The Doctor hesitated. He repeated, slowly, "…Happy?"  
  
"Aye," Jamie said. "So much so that I'm crying."   
  
The Doctor wasn't sure of how to react to this. "I, er, I suppose I'm glad to finally make you so happy."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Jamie stared down, embarrassed, at his chest. "I always feel like this. But I never wanted to make a show of it. I thought you'd react like you did now." He sniffed, wiped his eyes, and tried to get his bravado to return. "Cannae really fuck while blubbering like an idiot, now can I?"  
  
"You're really that happy?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"How can I not I be happy?" Jamie took the Doctor's hands in his own. "You could have gone to any other time, any other place, but you came to me. If you hadn't been where I was, when I was that day, I-I  wouldn't have gotten all this." He laughed a short, unbelieving laugh. "This ship, our traveling about, you." Jamie started crying again, but he let it happen. "I'm so, so happy."  
  
"Oh, Jamie." The Doctor smiled, even as he started to shed a few tears himself.  
  
"Och, don't let yourself get all sappy now."  
  
"Well, I am going to get all sappy, and there's nothing you can do about it." The Doctor held Jamie close again and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Jamie."  
  
"I love you too, Doctor."  
  
They spent most of the night like that, holding each other so gratefully, even as they gently made love later, and even as they fell asleep.


End file.
